


Newly Charted

by Unforgotten



Series: Wherever We're Going [1]
Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Canon Disabled Character, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 06:14:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2338109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforgotten/pseuds/Unforgotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Erik kisses him, Charles misses it. They quickly move on from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Newly Charted

**Author's Note:**

> I started this for a fan_flashworks challenge ("exploration," hence the title), but sadly didn't finish it in time to post it there. I'm a little bummed about that, but not so bummed I want to wait until the next amnesty round to post it, so here you go anyway. :P
> 
> Charles and Erik are sixteen in this.

The first time Erik kissed him, Charles missed it.

He'd known that Erik was thinking about kissing him. Erik thought about it literally all the time, whenever they were together. He probably thought about it even more when they weren't, given that he did usually make a token effort not to think about it too loudly in Charles' actual presence, just in case Charles hadn't picked up on those thoughts yet. (Fat chance; Charles didn't really miss thoughts with himself as the subject, much as he'd like to whenever he was too busy being a poor brave thing to have interests or a life or be a person—and this was _Erik_. Charles could hardly remember a time when he hadn't had the run of Erik's mind. If Erik had been a little jumpy lately because of the kissing thoughts, well, he still hadn't told Charles to get out, and so Charles wasn't going to, even if he had sometimes thought that maybe it would be the right thing to do).

Charles had known Erik was thinking about it, but he hadn't expected Erik to actually do anything about it. He hadn't expected Erik's mind to go from thoughtful to determined when Charles laughed at—something Erik had said—or thought—maybe even something Charles had said himself; he was always laughing at his own jokes and Erik always thought that was ridiculous. He forgot exactly what it had been, because Charles had laughed at something, and Erik decided to kiss him and leaned forward and did it before Charles even had two seconds to catch up. By the time Charles realized what was happening, Erik was already leaning back again, turning furiously red. Charles had missed it. He couldn't believe he'd missed it.

"Was that all right?" Erik asked, refusing to meet Charles' eyes even though he'd already met Charles' lips.

'I wouldn't know,' would be the wrong thing to say, wouldn't it?

"Um," Charles said, and that was absolutely the wrong thing to say, too, he knew it. If he didn't say the right thing, and say it quickly, Erik was likely to decide he'd been humiliated, leave, and ignore Charles for a few weeks even though they were in three of the same classes and Charles would be able to feel how intuned Erik still was to everything Charles was doing whenever they were in the same room. He'd come back after a few weeks, of course, show up at Charles' house after school as if nothing had ever happened. He'd never mention it again, and Charles wouldn't dare to, and it would never happen again, and— 

Charles hadn't kissed Erik himself because—what if he'd been reading him wrong because it was something he wanted so badly himself? Maybe Erik didn't want to kiss him after all. Or maybe Erik thought he did but reality would ruin everything. What if they got together and then broke up and things were too weird and awkward afterward for them to ever go back to the way they'd been, even if they both wanted to? Charles had decided for himself weeks ago: he could live without kissing Erik just so long as he didn't have to live without Erik in his life.

Charles had never been going to make the first move, but now that Erik had, he couldn't hold out any longer. The second time Erik kissed him, Charles didn't miss it, though that was largely because he panicked and answered Erik with his lips instead of his words, so that his second kiss from Erik was Erik kissing him back.

***

There was a lot of kissing over the next few days. For all Charles' worrying, nothing felt particularly ruined. In fact, now that it was all actually happening, he felt giddy pretty much all the time. Even the awkward parts (at what point was he supposed to put his tongue in Erik's mouth? Was there really supposed to be that much teeth involved? Well, no one was biting anyone else's tongue off, so it was probably all right...was there a dignified way to breathe while kissing, or was that just one of those non-sexy things that didn't really make it into other people's fantasies?) weren't awkward in a bad way. It was just the two of them, figuring it out together.

Charles had been fantasizing about Erik for ages, but even with all the kissing, it didn't occur to him that they might actually do more sometime in the very near future until that Friday afternoon, when Erik was in his lap on the couch. Charles didn't know why they hadn't thought of getting Erik into his lap before. (Probably because Charles had not previously happened to be on the couch when Erik showed up, and they hadn't really come at this with logistics in mind.) It was a lot nicer kissing Erik when Erik didn't constantly have a crick in his neck or back from leaning over the arm of Charles' chair. Erik had kept periodically shoving that to the back of his mind while they were making out, which had been distracting. It was a lot nicer, too, kissing Erik when he could feel Erik's weight on his lap, more distantly than he could feel anything else they were doing but still solid and warm and there.

They had been kissing for a while now. Longer than they had any of those other days. Charles' hands were under Erik's shirt this time, running up and down Erik's back, which was a little damp since he'd biked up to the house. Erik's hands were still on Charles' shoulders as he kissed and sucked on Charles' neck. He'd given Charles his first hickey the other day, but this was a something different. It was something more. It was a huge fucking turn-on, and Charles was starting to think he was going to get off on it if Erik didn't stop. He was starting to think that maybe he should get Erik to stop before Erik realized what was going on. He was definitely wondering if Erik would _want_ to stop, or if he'd rather keep on going, if he knew.

Charles didn't have an erection, though. He wasn't sure how much that mattered. He didn't know if Erik would mind that he was this turned on and still didn't. Maybe it would just embarrass Erik if Charles did have an erection, or got one later, the way it always embarrassed Charles when he looked down at his lap and realized he'd been going around with one for who knew how long.

He was so busy worrying about it, in fact, that it took him several minutes to realize that some of the embarrassment about erections wasn't coming from himself. No, a lot of it was from Erik, and the reason for that was that Erik did have one. Erik had an erection right this very moment.

Maybe he should just ignore it. Charles was an expert at ignoring thoughts Erik didn't want him to hear. Maybe erections were a little more obvious than errant thoughts for most people, but not for Charles. It was the same concept, really.

What did Erik want him to do? A quick peek showed that Erik didn't even know himself, really. Mostly he was excited by everywhere they were touching, and especially the way Charles' breathing had gotten harsher and louder. And he was embarrassed, yes, and a little worried Charles would laugh at him, the way he was always a little worried Charles would laugh at him.

"Don't be stupid. Of course I'm not going to laugh," Charles said peevishly. It was a rote response by now, better in most situations than letting Erik sulk around for days bracing himself to learn that their entire friendship had been a joke at his expense, and it was only after he'd said it that he realized the option of ignoring what was going on was now off the table. "Do you want me to," he began, but they hadn't actually talked about any of this yet, and there was no way he could just say it. 

Hints of fantasies Erik had had were flickering through his mind now, though none for long enough for Charles to pick up on what, exactly, they involved—but he did pick up on the fact that Erik had masturbated to most, and probably all, of them, just like Charles had to his own fantasies of Erik. How Erik had hidden them for this long, Charles couldn't imagine. Maybe he'd left the kissing thoughts hanging out on purpose, all this time, to keep Charles from picking up on the rest.

"Is this all right?" Charles asked instead, his hands going to Erik's fly, getting up the nerve from he didn't know where, and probably only because he had picked up on Erik's thoughts.

At this, Erik's mind went completely blank for a moment, before he said, "Yeah. That would be—yeah."

"All right," Charles said. It took him a little fumbling to get Erik's button, like the mirror image of unbuttoning himself, but he managed it, and Erik's zipper too. It was then that he looked down at the bulge in Erik's jeans for and realized that Erik was...big. Erik was huge. Erik was even bigger than Charles had let himself assume whenever Erik had previously worn tight shorts. When he helped Charles push his jeans and underwear out of the way now, he was even bigger than he'd initially looked.

"You're really, really—wow," Charles said. He couldn't help himself. Neither of them usually said anything when they were kissing, but he couldn't keep himself from saying, "You're really big, you know?"

There was no way for even Erik to make an imaginary insult out of that. Not that Charles was going to give him the opportunity, because now that he'd seen Erik's dick, he had to touch it, and so he did.

Charles had often been told he lived too much inside his own head, not to mention other people's, but everything was completely visceral now: Erik's erection stiff and hot when Charles wrapped his fingers around it; Erik's sharp intake of breath when that happened, and his breath against Charles' neck after; Erik's hands on Charles' shirt, gripping the fabric in his fingers and then letting go in order to rub his hands up and down Charles' shoulders, like he wasn't sure what to do with them but really needed to be doing something.

Charles was pretty sure he shouldn't be as rough with Erik as he was when he had tried to get himself off with only his hand—Erik had more sensation than he did below the waist, after all—and peeked into Erik's head just long enough to find that, actually, Erik did jerk himself off pretty roughly, if not quite as roughly as Charles did. As soon as he'd made out that much, Charles slipped back out of Erik's head and got to it.

Erik's breathing got rougher, and his hands kept moving, and then he gripped onto Charles' shoulders harder than he had before as his hips started moving too, in rhythm with Charles' hand.

Charles could hardly believe this was happening. Erik had more clothes on than he'd had in the vast majority of Charles' daydreams, but then Charles had never before realized how hot it would be to have Erik in his lap, almost fully dressed in T-shirt, jeans and socks, humping— _fucking_ —Charles' hand.

It didn't last for very long; soon, Erik groaned and went still as his dick spasmed in Charles' hand, warm wetness spurting over Charles' hand and onto his shirt. Charles could hardly believe that had happened either, and stared at the evidence on his hand as Erik leaned against him.

"Wow," Charles said.

"Yeah," Erik said when he'd caught his breath. He was staring at Charles' hand too, now. He was about to ask what he should be doing for Charles—Charles could feel him working up to it, determined to give as good as he'd gotten—but even after everything they'd just done, Charles didn't know. He wasn't sure about taking his pants off in general, because he hadn't in front of Erik since...the summer before the accident, probably, because they'd used to go skinny dipping in the pond behind the house every chance they'd gotten. And he _definitely_ didn't want to get into the vibrator he kept in his room. Erik would probably like it, since it had metal parts, but no way was Charles ready for that conversation.

"I liked what you were doing before," he said, in before Erik could ask him anything. "I liked that a lot."

Erik flashed him a grin, looking way too pleased with himself. "I noticed."

"You can stop smirking about it any time now," Charles said, willing himself not to turn red, though that may have been a losing battle considering he was also getting Erik's memory of the sounds Charles had been making, the ones that had gotten Erik so worked up in the first place.

Kissing Erik again didn't really stop the commentary, since most of it was going on in Erik's head anyway. This was especially true once he started in on Charles' neck again, that same spot that had been so good before. Charles had intended to be quiet just to spite him, but it turned out he couldn't manage it at all, not even a little bit. And from then on, the sounds he made at the very end were the thing Erik was constantly thinking about.


End file.
